Sagitanas
The creature known as Sagitanas is an ancient force of wrath, whose appearance throughout the millennia in which he's existed has always been marked by excessive bloodshed, brutality and vendettas. As a Wrath Daemon of fearsome power, Sagitanas has lead many an unwary mortal down the road to ruin. Of particular note is how the devil appears to take a perverse delight in entering the lives of young children, usually after devouring their family pet; which he then subsequently replaces, the demon then begins to systematically drive the young child down the road of sociopathy. Talking sweetly to them at night about the joy of murder, especially the murder of the people closest to you. It's no surprise that the first victims of Sagitanas' proteges tend to be their own parents or siblings (in some cases he's even inspired siblings to kill one another for it's approval). This was how it was when a young girl named Rosa Abatangelo got her first pet, a doberman she named Spots. To this day, this is Sagitanas' favored form; which he usually appears in, only assuming his true monstrous form when he's got no other option but to fight. Allegedly, there's been many "Spots" through the years, with the dogs death having been faked multiple times, as Sagitanas uses his shapeshifting powers to make each incarnation of "Spots" different from the previous one. No one would ever suspect that each dog was merely Sagitanas assuming different forms. Appearance As a creature capable of changing his shape at will, Sagitanas' appearance often varies depending on the occasion, and he can be virtually anything. However, there are a few of his forms which stand out more than others, and these are typically more favored. The first, and most common of these is the guise of a large Doberman by the name Spots, it's been Sagitanas human world identity for more than a century, his fur is smooth and silky, and his appearance is well groomed; befitting the pet of a multi-billionaire such as miss Rosa. This is his favored form, and by extension, it's the only form where his spiritual energy is undetectable, and he appears for all intents and purposes to be an ordinary dog. Even if there's a fire burning in his eyes that speaks of a well-concealed intelligence. Occasionally, Sagitanas makes adjustments to his favored form, such as sprouting the large feathery black wings present in his true form, adding another set of legs or extending his neck like a serpent. It's also been known to change color, size and patterns in order to confuse others into misinterpreting his appearance - taking full advantage of others inability to sense his presence. Sagitanas much prefers the demure and loveable appearance of his Doberman form, knowing full well that most mortals look favorably upon animals and are much more likely to trust him if the words come from it, no matter how twisted and venomous they might be. Once Sagitanas feels like there's no point in talking any further, it transforms into his true monstrous form. At this point, the devil's body expands massively in size, gaining another set of legs and standing upright with it's spare claws essentially functioning as arms and hands, having a vague resemblance to a centaur. His neck extends grotesquely and the face contorts into a gruesome ever-present grin, at this point it resembles something akin to a mix between a Doberman and a western dragon, with massive black wings darkening the sky around the creature and bringing misery unto whomever witnesses him. Sagitanas' tail, previously short and sweet extends massively until it tapers into a single point, now more akin to the tail of a large lizard than that of a canine. Personality As one of the most powerful wrath daemons to ever exist, Sagitanas represents wrath in it's purest form. His is not the wrath of a cold-blooded serial killer, shouting profanities as he tears his victims limb from limb, no, that'd be highly unsophisticated. Sagitanas cares little for senseless slaughter, it's pointless, inartistic and doesn't embody the essence of wrath that is essential for every one of his masterpieces. To most, the feeling of wrath is one most closely associated with anger, and there's indeed a connection, anger is often seen as justified and at the time wrath also appears justified, Sagitanas claims that Wrath and Pride are the most common of all the sins committed by humans, and it's through this that the devil gains his power. Whereas lesser creatures of wrath might be content at causing a single murder, Sagitanas takes delight in causing massacres, which he considers to be the greatest and purest expression of the sin of wrath, desecrating the humanity of everyone involved and often causing brutal vendettas lasting centuries. Such massacres can taint and define the lives of those left behind for decades, often escalating into brutal wars driven by vengeance, and vengeance too is an act of wrath, the feeling of justice warped to meet the ideals of violence and destruction. This perversion of justice is deeper than any single homicide, and it fills the daemon with a sickening thrill to watch it happen. Sagitanas' love of massacres has lead him to orchestrate some of the worst ones in the entire history of humanity, with his age he's been able to instigate one in every single major age. The first massacre he ever instigated was the : at this time Sagitanas served as a servant in the Emperor's court, reckoning that remaining close to a person of such prestige ought to present an opportunity. The devils' prediction came true when the Gothic magistrate Butheric and several Roman officers lost their lives in an uprising in the city of Thessalonica. Seizing the opportunity, Sagitanas heightened the Emperor's wrath through arcane means, driving him to commit an atrocity against the Thessalonian people; a gruesome massacre in which more than 7,000 citizens of the city lost their lives without a just cause or any legal processes whatsoever. The beauty of this atrocious act, where a single sentence had caused thousands of deaths inspired Sagitanas to pursue massacres. Throughout the ages, he's taken on many forms to instigate such catastrophes in otherwise peaceful societies, taking pride in how easily one might reduce friendly neighbors into a ravenous mob, lynching anyone who they'd be misled to think the cause of their misery, yes, humanity has always gotten by on their scapegoats, unfortunate folk whose deviancy from expectations leads to misery and suffering. Given his actions, and the amount of devastation, bloodshed and evil he's sown throughout history, one might consider Sagitanas a monster, and while such a statement might ring true, the nature of a Diabolus is more complex than that. In truth, there's a sense of loyalty to Sagitanas, as he's consistently stayed with the children he corrupted their entire life. While this can easily be misconstrued as him wanting to observe the havoc they unleash on the world firsthand, there's different sentiments involved as well. Such as a twisted form of love, a mockery of the unconditional love shared between a child and their pet, which he feels for his protégé. Contrary to what one might be lead to believe, these feelings are indeed genuine. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a being that predates most modern civilizations, and as a Daemon who has time and again fed on the chaos, bloodshed and injustice of massacres and other heinous events, Sagitanas is a creature of immense power, far greater than any other Wrath Daemon currently active in the human world. It is believed that when a Devil as powerful as Sagitanas appears and unleashes his full power, the sheer depravity of his extence, the terror of his being is imposed on the world around him, warping the environment around the Devil's creed and vice. Sagitanas proves this, for upon emerging in his true form and imposing his spiritual energy on the world around him, the Devil irrevocably changes it in profound if symbolic ways. These might manifest in grotesque changes in the environment, such as causing the very earth to crack open and bleed, to turning the sky red and making it weep crimson tears down on the earth below. Furthermore, as a being that embodies the Sin of Wrath, anyone experiencing anger or are driven by qualities of Wrath find that these feelings are magnified tenfold. In his presence, enemies have raped, pillaged and murdered one another over something as simple as an inflammatory word. Ties of love, affection or friendship are often broken in gruesome ways once one challenges Sagitanas. However, it isn't merely its unique qualities that are frightening, for on its own it equals or even exceeds that of most Shinigami Captains, and even most of the Espada. The air itself trembles under its weigt and most opponents find it hard to even stand upright, much less mount any kind of offensive or defend against his attacks properly. Category:Diabolus Category:Antagonists